


The contrast of our skin and other musings

by MockStarAQ



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MockStarAQ/pseuds/MockStarAQ
Summary: A series of moments about domestic Sashea.





	The contrast of our skin and other musings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a experiment of mine that explores a different side of Sasha and Shea than I have before. I hope you enjoy!

Sasha adored the way Shea’s skin contrasted hers, the way her dark skin looked pressed up against her own pale skin, the way their hands looked intertwined together. She loved how their legs looked next to each other when they were cuddling on the couch together, and she loved the mental image of them she had of when Shea would cup her face to kiss her. No one would ever be able to mistake one for the other when they were entangled, and she loved it that way. She wondered how there could ever be a law against interracial relationships when she admired how her hand looked when Shea kissed or held it, black and white was such a beautiful combination, and she mourned for all of the couples who were ripped apart because of racism. Sometimes she wondered if she was making too big of a deal out of it, if she should even be as obsessed with Shea’s skin as she was, but then the light hit Shea’s skin just right, or Shea would grab for her and the contrast would be visible again, and she was obsessed once more. Perhaps it was her art trained eyes or just the fact that it was her lover, but she was obsessed either way. She hugged Shea tightly, loving the way their skin felt pressed up together, and it was incredible.

Although Shea knew how frustrated Sasha got sometimes with her pale skin, she adored how delicate Sasha could look sometimes. When she was at her palest, she slightly resembled once of those porcelain dolls she had admired as a young child. Shea wanted to touch her ever so carefully so she wouldn’t break, but of course, she was too strong to break. Her lover was one of the strongest people she knew. That didn’t stop her from fussing over Sasha when she woke up even paler, making her look sick, but eventually color returned to her face, putting Shea at ease. At the other end of the spectrum, Shea kinda loved how long Sasha’s skin would retain bruises, both accidental and intentional. Nothing was more satisfying than seeing a old love bite on her lover and knowing that she was the one to put it there. She would run her fingers over them to see Sasha’s blush as she remembered how she got them, and it was addictive.

Sometimes when Sasha fell asleep and woke back up during a cuddle session, her blurry vision fused their bodies together in an unidentifiable heap, then she blinked, and Shea’s arm would come into focus, wrapped around her waist, her breathing soft and slow in her ear. It was literal art the way their bodies curved together, and Sasha loved this art more than any other art she had seen or made. When Shea got a desire to worship her skin, Sasha would be enthralled with the way her lover moved, her hands trailing up and down her arms and sides, her lips pressing against her skin, her tongue darting out against her most sensitive spots, her movements ever constant, gentle and simple, but suddenly overwhelming, filling Sasha from head to toe with abundant love and sensation. She often cried during these sessions, both at the beauty of her lover and from how amazing she felt. It started as a few tears escaping and progressed to full on sobbing, her every sense heightened as she could no longer contain her joy. She kept trying to touch her to relieve some of the fire burning inside her, but Shea would always dodge her fingers, eventually pinning her wrists behind her back with one hand while her other hand worked double time to touch all of her while Sasha went into the most glorious trance. When Shea had her fill of Sasha’s body, she wrapped her up tightly and held her as she calmed down and came back to reality, cooing at her, and Sasha, although out of it, got to admire their skin again, her overly hot skin against Shea’s surprisingly cool skin, and it was intoxicating.

Shea liked to always be touching Sasha in some way when possible, holding her hand, caressing her face, wrapping her arm around her shoulder, kissing her shoulder, anyway she could. It was a clear signal to others who eyed Sasha up when they thought no one was looking, and a way to ground both of them in the moment, they were both a lot calmer when they were in close proximity with each other in a busy setting, at shows and interviews and even at the grocery store. Sasha’s side was her happy place. It was also why she craved, no, needed intimacy with Sasha. In the past, sex was just a way to relieve frustration and get off, mostly meaningless hookups with trade. But with Sasha, sex became the most beautiful thing. It was a way to connect deeply with her and make her feel things deep in her soul. To make her lover squirm and scream and shake in the best ways and to spoil her with love and affection. To calm down and make everything right again in her world. She went through withdraw when they were apart and unable to see each other for weeks on end, and she practically drug Sasha to bed when they were reunited, making up for lost time until both of them felt whole again. Staring into her cloudy eyes as they cuddled and cooled down was the world’s most addictive drug, and Shea was hooked. While they had opened up their relationship to a select few, literally nothing compared to sex with Sasha, and it was beautiful.

One day, Sasha woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Everything was pissing her off. How the sun shone through the curtains to wake her up, even though it did every day. The way the shower was way to cold to begin with, even though it always took a minute to warm up. When she couldn’t find her glasses, even though she had left them on her desk accidentally. When her computer had to update, even though it was long overdue. When she noticed she was almost out of her favorite k-cups, even though she had a cup for that morning and they were going to the store later that day. She knew her anger was irrational and pointless, which only made her angrier. She wanted to scream or cry or punch something or all three. Until Shea came into focus.

“Hey Baby, what’s going on? I can practically see the smoke coming out of your ears.” She asked, coming up behind her and hugging her, trapping her there.

“I don’t know Shea.” She snapped, trying to twist away, but Shea maintained her grip and held on to her.

“So we woke up like this, Ok. Baby, listen, I need you to take a deep breath and relax. Unclench your muscles, I can feel how tight your shoulders are. In and out.”

She rolled her eyes, but took a soft breath, and she felt Shea’s chest move with her, pressed against her back.

“Good Baby, do that again. Deep breath in, deep breath out. Remember your breathing techniques. You know what to do.”

Begrudgingly, she started breathing deeply, focusing on every part of her body. She felt Shea’s chest rise and fall against her back, breathing in time with her. Slowly, she felt her anger and tension melt away with each breath she took. She felt Shea press a kiss against the back of her head, and she hunched over as her anger subsided and she couldn’t hold herself up. Shea went with her, and she rubbed her back gently.

“Better?”

“Better. I’m sorry for snapping at you.”

“I forgive you Baby, we all have bad days sometimes. Just come talk to me next time so we can work through it.”

Sasha nodded, and she turned around and kissed Shea’s cheek, wrapping her arms around her. Shea turned out to be shirtless, and Sasha rested her head on her bare shoulder as the world calmed down and she smiled. Shea cupped her cheek and kissed her, pulling away with a loud smack that made Sasha giggle. Shea always knew how to make everything better.

One day, Shea woke up overwhelmed with grief and sadness. It was a struggle to get out of bed and go to the bathroom. It was a struggle to force herself to shower and brush her teeth. It was a struggle to make herself drink coffee and eat something. It was a struggle to force herself to sit down at her desk and work on her newest project. It was a struggle to keep from breaking down. Until Sasha touched her shoulder.

“Darling, is everything alright?”

Shea turned around and opened her mouth to say that she was fine, but Sasha’s soft and concerned eyes seemed to stare deep into her soul, and tears started to fall as she shook her head. Sasha dropped to her knees and held her as Shea collapsed under the weight of her emotions, and she held her back tightly as she pulled them both to the floor. She let Sasha stand her up and lead her to the bedroom, and she let her strip her down to her underwear and rub lavender oil on her shoulders. She let Sasha pull back the covers and help her lie down, and when Sasha stripped down to her underwear and laid down next to her, she snuggled in to her chest and let herself cry. She was so embarrassed. She wanted to be the strong one. She wanted to be the one to spoil Sasha, to provide for her, to love her and love on her and make love to her. But some days, even that was hard. Not the loving Sasha part, but the being the strong one part. Perhaps it was patriarchy having a lasting cling on her, but she felt guilty for having a moment of weakness, for forcing Sasha to care for her.

Just then, Sasha started rubbing her back, softly humming to her.

“Let it out darling, it’s not good to hold those emotions inside. It’s ok.” She cooed in between hums of You Are My Sunshine. “If you want, we can talk about what’s hurting you once you feel better. But there’s no rush. No rush at all my love. Take as much time as you need.”

Something about Sasha’s gentle words and affection was more calming than Shea could have predicted, and she found herself relaxing in her arms, the worst of her depressive episode plateauing and falling. She shifted her eyes up to look at Sasha, her head was dipped down and resting on her head protectively, but Shea could still see the bright morning sun reflect onto her skin, almost washing her out, but instead illuminating her in a fiery, gorgeous way. Her normally pale skin was alive, dancing with light and shadows, and it was so beautiful. Shea was entranced by it, watching the mini light show as she disassociated and the light got more and more contorted until it was just solid light. With Sasha’s heartbeat in her ear and her soft skin surrounding her and her sweet song reverberating through her body, she felt her sadness dissolve in favor of overwhelming peace.

When she blinked, she could tell several hours had passed, the light had disappeared and her body was stiff, but Sasha hadn’t moved. Shea pressed a grateful kiss against her chest, and Sasha popped her head up and looked at her with a sweet smile, gently caressing her face.

“What time is it? “

“A little after noon. You slept for about 2 hours.”

“Shit. I’m sorry Babe, I didn’t intend for you to waste your morning.” Shea apologized, tears springing up in her eyes again.

“Don’t apologize, shit happens. And if you think I’m not going to love on someone I care about while they’re having a breakdown, you’re crazy.” Sasha smiled, wiping away her tears and booping her nose. Shea chuckled and burying her face back into Sasha’s chest, pressing more kisses against it. She kissed up her chest and neck up to her lips, and kissed her gently, letting Sasha take control for once. Letting her love on her and make love to her. Afterwards, Sasha wrapped her back up in her arms and held her tightly as she kissed her face, and Shea accepted her love. Sasha always knew how to make everything better.

One night, Sasha was laying in between Shea’s legs and against her chest as they watched a movie, twisting her head away at the more intense parts and laughing at the lighthearted moments. Shea stretched when her arms got stiff, and as Sasha moved out of her way, something caught her eye. Their bare legs, outstretched in front of them. The moonlight painted their skin through the uncovered window, and it brought out new tones to her lover’s skin that she instantly fell in love with. But she also noticed her own skin, the tones that appeared in her skin were equally as beautiful, but she preferred Shea’s skin in moonlight. And her toes that Shea had insisted on painting a light purple for her looked stunning in the moonlight, alongside white and black illuminated skin. It reminded Sasha of when Shea did them, pinning her ankle in her lap as she sat across from her while she concentrated, cleaning up her mistakes and running her fingers along the soul of her foot, smirking when Sasha jerked her foot away and threatened to kick her face in.

“Penny for your thoughts.” Shea whispered, noticing the look of deep though on her face. Sasha tore her eyes away from their legs and was rewarded with her lover’s head surrounded by a halo of light. She looked even more stunning like this, although Sasha didn’t know how it was possible to be so attractive. It was unfair, almost criminal that she looked the way she did, so incredible that it took Sasha’s breath away. She twisted her head further, puckering her lips to ask for a kiss. Shea met her in the middle, cupping her cheek tenderly. When they broke apart, their lips hovered, and Sasha stretched up to kiss the tip of Shea’s nose, whispering words that would never truly express what she felt inside.

“I love you Beautiful.”


End file.
